


Bad Company

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Friends to Enemies, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Sibling Rivalry, Survivor Guilt, to Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Company, always on the run.Destiny it is a rising sun.I was born, a six-gun in my hand,Behind the gun, I make my final stand.That’s why they call me...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that is referenced in chapter 5 of Overwatch Hub. 
> 
> Part two will probably come out sometime next week.

[Bad Company ](https://eccocraft.deviantart.com/art/Bad-Company-748540335)

Los Angeles California, USA

The cemetery was nothing like the one in Arlington. It was small, private, and slightly overgrown. There wasn't really a grounds keeper so most of the graves had to be maintained by family of the deceased.

It wasn't such a surprise that Jesse found Ol' Gabe's headstone in a sorry state. The late Blackwatch Commander, painted as a traitor and a murderer, didn't get many visitors. Grass had grown over the edges and mud from the seasonal rain had covered up most of his name.

Jesse removed his hat and held it to his chest. This visit had to be a quick one, on account of Jesse being a wanted man in all; but traitor or not, Jesse felt he needed to pay his respects. He at least owed Gabe that much.

Kneeling down, he used a gloved thumb to wipe the mud away, flicking it to the grass. He hadn't brought flowers, that didn't seem like Gabe's style. Instead he had a few basketball cards of the LA Lakers. Gabe had grown up with the team and kept track of their wins, even though it had been years since the old man had seen a game.

To the side of the grave, there were a few other offerings. Probably washed over by the rain. A wilted yellow rose that must have been left by one of Gabe's sisters, two silver dollars, and an unopened bottle Negra Modelo. The beer was odd, sure it was a favorite of Gabe's but the only people who knew that were those in Blackwatch.

Jesse picked up the bottle and regarded it a moment. It didn't look like it had been there long. He felt a bout of paranoia, like someone was watching him. Standing back up, he pivoted his head to see if his fears had any foundation in reality.

Sure enough, there was a dark haired figure approaching, tall and thin, dressed in black. Whoever it was they were heading straight for him. The didn't act like they had seen him yet so he moved to the side of a taller headstone and crouched down. As the figure got closer and stood over Gabe's headstone, Jesse recognized her.

"Fey..." He murmured to himself. Fareeha Amari, Gabe's pride and joy, one of Jesse's oldest friends. His special little partner in crime from his early days at Overwatch.

As if she had heard him, Fareeha turned around and looked in his direction. He ducked out of sight just in time.

"Is someone there?" Fareeha asked, her sharp brown eyes scanned the area like a hawk spying a rodent.

Jesse pressed himself more against the stone in an attempt to hide better. His heart beat faster than it should have. Seeing her again was too much, it was already hard being here for Gabe.

"I guess not..." Fareeha murmured with a shrug. She went back to the headstone and put down a bushel of flowers. "Sorry it's taken so long, uncle."

Of all the people Jesse thought he could run into, she was on the bottom of the list. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since her mother's funeral. After the shit show that went down, she left abruptly and Jesse didn't get to say goodbye. With all that had happened the past two years, Jesse wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

Now she was here, ten feet from him and he couldn't bring himself to face her. How could he? What was he suppose to say?

"I'm alone now." He heard Fareeha mutter after a long silence. A tear rolled down her cheek but she kept a stiff upper lip. "Did you think about that when you tore what was left of my family apart?"

Jesse wanted to go to her, tell her everything was going to be all right, that she wasn't alone and she still had him...

He cast his eyes to the ground and clutched the cards he'd brought tightly. Gabe was too far gone for Jesse to help him, that’s what he had told himself. But, he could have reported the commander's downward spiral sooner, got him someone who COULD help, or at least warned everyone else that Gabe was up to something.

"Why Gabe?" Jesse found himself whispering.

His left arm began to ache where the metal met the stump. It would start raining again any minute. Thunder crackled in the distance and Fareeha raised her head to the sky. She muttered something else but it was too quiet for Jesse to hear. Without anything else, she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Jesse watched her from his hiding spot with the nagging urge to run after her. He held onto the side of the grave to stop his legs from moving on their own. He wouldn't walk back into her life, no matter how much he wanted to. Fareeh disappeared into a brown truck and drove off. They would both be alone but she'd be better off...without him.

After leaving the graveyard, Jesse ended up in a dingy old bar on the far side of town. Popular hangout for local gangs and mercenaries looking for work. It was the norm now to find him in places like this. Far away from any decent company, farther away from any family like Fey. It had taken him this long to come and visit Ol' Gabe, knowing his tendency to attract trouble, he probably wouldn't be back before he ended up dead in a ditch somewhere.

So he drank his sorrows, and pushed away the thought of loneliness. He was already a few shots of whiskey deep and enjoying the fog in his tired mind. His stump still throbbed from the rain but the pain was not intense. He was glad to forget it along with everything else for a while.

"Evenin' good people of this ‘ere fine establishment!"

The bar was by no means quiet but a sudden raised voice managed to get Jesse’s attention. He recognized the thick Irish accent and the deep chuckle that came with it. He thought his drunken mind was playing tricks on him but as he glanced over he saw him. That trouble he was suppose to be forgetting: A tall, muscular man with spiked dark brown hair, standing at the entrance.

Ólíver “Loki” Briggs, Blackwatch agent, Gabe’s second favorite sniper and a self proclaimed man of mischief. Brother in arms back in the day, now a gun for hire. The fact that he was here at the same time as Jesse could not be coincidence.

Several of the patrons shot glares and reached for weapons not liking the look of the loud mouthed stranger. Those looks disappeared as soon as Loki continued.

"You lot look positively parched. Bar keep! One round of drinks for everyone, On me!"

The bar erupted with the sound of cheers and whups from the patrons. Jesse pulled down his hat to cover more of his face. He hoped that he hadn't been noticed yet. The only accessible way out of this place was the front, he would have to time it just right to avoid catching attention. The alcohol was making it difficult to think. He couldn't tell where movement in the bar was coming from.

These situations always ended up with him having to fight his way out. He slid his hand down to grab his revolver, just in case he needed to shoot his way...but found it missing.

"Lost somethin' cowboy?" The Irishman smirked, spinning the revolver. He had quick fingers; must of swiped the gun while walking up beside him.

Jesse tried to whirl around and snatch it but Loki warped an arm around his waist and slid in beside him. A cold metal blade found itself pressed between Jesse’s ribs. If it was thrust upward it would puncture his heart.

"Fancy meetin’ you here, McCree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gunslinger vs The Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa there! This was hard to write...but fun.

"Fancy meeting you here, McCree." Loki said, sickeningly sweet despite his threat below the table.

"Not here, Loki." Jesse muttered, not looking the man in the face. "There are people around, Gabe taught us better than to make a scene."

"Aye, he did." The grin apparent in Loki's voice. "But why not here? Just this once. The news headline would read: Wanted Outlaw found stabbed to death at local bar."

"That spose' ta scare me?" Jesse huffed. Loki could threaten all he wanted. Jesse was always the better fighter. Even now he could easily get out of the hold. He was quick, could grab the knife with is metal hand and turn the tables in an instant.

If there was to be a scene then so be it. Loki should have stayed in his element and attacked Jesse from a distance. There wouldn't be a fight it would be over...

"Now I see the gears turning in that ‘ead of yours" Loki whispered. "I want you to think about your next move very carefully."

Jesse was going to ignore the threat but Gabe’s voice in the back of his head stoped him.

_Look at where you are, cabrón! This is a mercenary bar, if the people here see you deck the guy who bought them all drinks then they'll rip you to pieces._

Jesse balled his metal fingers into a fist and grit his teeth, he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Finally, he turned his head to look at the other Blackwatch agent. Loki seemed to be mighty pleased with himself, snickering in Jesse's face and adding more pressure to the knife to make him sweat.

"Now that's a good boy." Loki sneered, cold fury in his muddy brown irises.

"You don’t gotta do this Ólíver." Jesse hoped using his real name would humanize him, get that murderous glint out of his eyes.

It did not.

Loki pushed the blade in farther, this time drawing blood. "Don't call me that! Only me friends can call me Ólíver, and I don't got a lot of those these days. Not since our Ol' pal Gabe dropped a building on em."

“I wasn’t there...”Jesse winced, the cut wasn’t deep but he was still bleeding. However, if Loki was set on killing him he would have done so by now. “What do ya want from me?”

“I wanna know, where the fuck you were.” Loki hissed. “You left Blackwatch like a rat on a sinking ship. Did you know what Gabriel Reyes was planning? Did you know and not tell anyone?! Did you HELP him kill our friends?!”

“No!” Jesse’s raised voice was lowered again when Loki reminded him with the knife at his chest. “I knew Gabe was loosin’ it but I didn’t know he was fixin’ to kill anyone. I was at a bar in Dorado when the base in Switzerland went down.”

“So you went awol, drank yourself into a fog and watched the fireworks from Mexico.” Loki made a noise between a snort and a laugh. “Turning yellow at the first sign of trouble...ain’t that just like you.”

Jesse swallowed, he wouldn’t be called a coward by a man who waited until his target was drunk, unarmed, and with no backup before confronting him. With a fast movement Jesse grabbed the blade of the knife and held it away from his chest.

“If everyone died in Switzerland, then why are you still alive? Or did you go awol too? Slither off like the crooked side winder that ya are?!” Jesse growled.

Loki smiled a hateful smile, all teeth and furrowed brows an angry vein creasing his forehead. He was trying to gain back his control of the knife but Jesse held it firm.

“I was on a recon mission when our dear Commander Reyes lead the coup on Morrison.” The Irishman hissed. “What I didn’t know was that Reyes thought of me as a liability to his plans. I got to the extraction point and there was a nice Talon kill squad there to welcome me.”

Gabe burned him. Now that explained why Loki was so pissed off, but with Gabe six feet under, he was directing all that anger towards the Commander’s protégé.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you, but I ain’t the one you should be—”

“Sorry?!” Loki scoffed. “Reyes didn’t send Talon to kill you did he? No he didn’t, because you were always his favorite.”

The statement was bitter. Blackwatch was a competitive group, every agent vied for the Commander’s attention. Loki didn’t like settling for second place.

“You know, I wasn’t the only agent he sold out; Miller, Shas, Laskey, Gomez, and Peters were all "liabilities" too, but I am the only one that made it back alive!”

“I had NOTHIN’ to do with that!” Jesse exclaimed.

“Bullshit! You ghosted a week before it all went to hell! Don’t sit ‘ere and tell me that ye didn’t know somethin’!”

“Gabe hadn’t been right for a long time, we all knew that.” Jesse winced. The cut in his chest was bleeding even more. “He was goin’ off the deep end, I was gonna go to the higher ups, betray the man I thought of as a father...I just needed time to collect myself.”

“I could have used a heads up, I was yer partner after Shimada left. Hell, I would of helped ye if ye asked me to and we could've blown the whistle together!”

“I didn’t know who to trust!” Jesse said. Loki had still not let go of the knife. “Most of Blackwatch was loyal to Reyes, I didn't know if you were with him or not.”

Loki’s eyebrows softened as the anger in his eyes died away. What replaced it was begrudged understanding. He didn’t look satisfied with the truth but he also didn’t look like he had more of an argument.

“They were my friends too, Loki, they betrayed both of us.” Jesse continued, pulling the knife further away. “You know this.”

“...Aye.” Loki grumbled. "But ye are still a coward."

Jesse sighed. Seemed all Loki had left were insults...

“Didn't even have the stones to go hold Fareeha as she stood there all alone...”

The knife snapped.

Jesse was holding it so tightly that the thin blade couldn’t handle it. He dropped it to the floor and grabbed hold of Loki’s shirt collar so he couldn’t escape. He had been there in the cemetery, he had been watching, had his rifle pointed right at him...right at Fey!

"You leave her out of this, you son of a bitch!" Jesse said, his voice dangerously low. He glared at Loki, the one eye that wasn’t shadowed by his hat burned red with anger.

"Scary." Loki grinned, pleased that he’d gotten a rise out of him. "I was gettin’ tired of dealing with the kicked puppy act."

"I ain't kidding, you stay away from Fey!" Jesse hissed. "Do anything to hurt her and I'll—"

"Oh ye think that low of me do ye?!" Loki snapped, Irish accent slipping into the Icelandic one he usually buried. Some of the bar patrons had noticed the scuffle. A few even looked eager to join in the fight. Jesse readied himself for the inevitable riot.

"Guys, whatever this is, take it outside!” The terrified bar tender, who looked like he had witnessed the whole thing, replied shakily. There were assorted groans and boos from the eager patrons and the man's expression grew ever more pleading. “I’ll call the police!”

Loki kept his attention on Jesse but made an irritated growl. “Ye know, it’s gonna take time for the cops to get ‘ere...”

That was all it took. The background erupted into a brawl. The next thing Jesse felt was a pair of fists coming down on the back of his head. His ears rang and he was forced to let go of Loki’s shirt. His face collided with the bar and got the familiar taste of copper as his teeth clacked.

Amazing he wasn’t knocked out. People always said he was thick headed, this time it was a good thing. Before he could be struck again, he swiped a half full beer bottle and swung it at the guy behind that had hit him. The bottle broke over the man’s collar bone and shattered, beer and glass flying everywhere. The man cried out and clenched his injury.

With his head still throbbing, Jesse swiveled around to find the exit. It was blocked by several patrons, all brawling amongst each other. There would be no escape the way he entered.

Loki had apparently not thought of that when he started this mess. He was trapped in here the same as Jesse. The patrons didn’t seem to discriminate with who they took a swing at either. Loki was busy with a pair of men with brass knuckles.

The men didn’t get a single hit before Loki laid them both out with a left hook and an upper cut. Bare knuckle boxing had been a past time in Blackwatch.

Jesse had his hands full again when one dedicated man came at him with a wooden stool. He was able to slide out of the way in time but took a punch to the gut from Loki, who had been watching for an opening.

“Damn it...” Jesse winced, holding in his bile. He was seeing spots now, and bleeding more.

He blocked Loki’s next punch with his metal arm and the Irishman lurched back in pain, knuckles bleeding. Another patron took a swing at Jesse and the gunslinger flung a bowl of peanuts in his face. Jesse needed to get his gun back, if he had it, then he might be able to intimidate his way out. That meant going on the offensive and getting it back from Loki.

“Where’s my gun, asshole?!” Jesse yelled, as he jabbed in Loki's direction. There was a split second of bright light before Jesse’s first flew straight through Loki’s face and into the wall. He recovered quickly and turned around.

Loki’s form flickered. “Ye Don’t look so good boyo...seein’ double?” The hologram said as it split off into several more copies, six Lokis in total. There were audible gasps around the bar, a few men even ran out.

“Fuck You, and your tricks!” Jesse said, eyes twitching to each one of the copies. He hadn’t seen Loki conjure the first one but he had to be close in order to use it. He just needed to find the real thing.

Two of then lunged for him. He held his arms up instinctively to block but both projections went through him. The others circled him like a pack of wild dogs, surrounding him on all sides. Only one was capable of hurting him, this Jesse knew, but it was near impossible to tell which one was the real Loki.

"Bring it on cowboy!" One Loki goaded.

"Make a move Vagr!" Said another.

Jesse kept his arms up defensively. His vision was going spotty thanks to the alcohol, blood loss, and having his bell rung. He could not for the life of him focus on the details to tell them apart. A few took playful swings at him from the back and he spun around.

"Damn Nordic mischief..."Jesse growled in frustration. Though an idea formed in is aching head and a grin creased his lips. Reaching down onto his belt, Jesse removed a flash grenade he was hiding under his serape.

"Oh shit..." The Lokis echoed as Jesse pulled the pin and dropped the cylinder. He dove for the door just as the flash went off. Funny enough the Loki in front of the door was the real thing and Jesse barreled into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Chaos ensued with all the bar's patrons stampeding through the exit. Jesse stood up with ringing ears but Loki was still out of it. With a grunt of exertion, Jesse pulled the troublemaker to his feet and shoved him against the side of the bar.

“You heard the man.” Jesse growled, twisting Loki’s arm. “Let’s take this outside.”

Rain came down in sheets when the two men stumbled into the lot behind the bar, Jesse dragging Loki by his arm. It only took seconds for the rain to soak into their clothes and chill them to the bone. However, it did little help in cooling Jesse’s anger.

He flung Loki to the ground and watched as the man splashed into a muddy puddle. Before Loki could get to his feet Jesse followed up with a kick to his ribs. The Irishman groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. He brought up his hands to protect his face as Jesse landed another kick. Jesse spied his gun finally and leaned down to grab it once he thought Loki was incapacitated. Checking it over for damage, he wasn't prepared for Loki to lunge up suddenly.

He grabbed hold of Jesse by the waist and took him down. Jesse landed on his back and the next moment his neck was being held down by one of Loki’s knees. He struggled with his gun but as Loki wrenched it from his hand, tossing it into a puddle.

“This ain’t a gunfight, this ‘ere is a scrap in a back alley.” Loki spat out blood and applied more pressure to Jesse’s neck. “If we’re gonna kill each other, we’re gonna do it as god intended.”

Jesse slammed his metal arm into Loki’s side, enough to knock him off of him. With a wheeze, Jesse sat up and hopped back on his feet. Loki was already back up and coming in swinging.

“I should have killed you in the graveyard." Loki grunted as Jesse blocked his punch. "It would'of been easy, had you right in me sights and ye were none the wiser."

"Then why didn't you?!" Jesse parried the next punch and pushed Loki back.

Loki stood there a moment, apparently considering Jesse’s question before letting out a guttural shout and coming at Jesse with a barrage of punches. Jesse was being backed into a corner but all he could do was keep his arms up. He thudded against a brick wall and Loki’s punches broke his defense. Jesse closed his eyes and grit his teeth but wasn’t hit again. Loki’s first had stopped just before Jesse’s nose and hung there statically, then Loki lowered it.

“Lost me nerve...” He muttered, taking a step back from Jesse like he was ashamed of himself. “I was gonna pop yer ‘ead right off...then she showed up...”

“Fareeha..?” Jesse murmured.

“Aye...lovely Fareeha.” Loki said, lowering his head. “That poor woman has been through enough...I didn’t want her to have to be the one to find yer course slumped over the grave of the man who tore her heart out. I couldn’t do that to her.”

“Why would you care?” Jesse grunted, holding his side.

“Captan Ana Amari was my Hero...” Loki declared. “She made me believe I could be a better man. She saved me...she saved me from meself and I swore to her I would repay her for what she had done for me. When she was killed I swore I’d look out for her daughter.” He sucked in a breath of air, wiping blood from his nose. The rain was making it run and drip. “How lucky are you that the day I planned on killing ye she decided to visit Reyes’s grave. I’ve been plannin this fer weeks, runnin over all the things I’d do to ye in me ‘ead. But now...” He looked at Jesse, still in the corner. “I don’t even want to anymore.”

There were several tense minutes of silence. The anger Jesse felt had faded, replaced with melancholy again. ‘What happens now?’ He mused only to himself. That had been a constant question since he first got the news about Overwatch. Loki was walking in the opposite direction before Jesse could say a word.

“Wait up!” He found himself shouting as he trotted after the Irishman. “You’re just walkin’ away after all that?!”

“Aye, I’m done with this rotten town and I’m done with you.” Loki’s accent slipped.

“Where will you go now?” Jesse grunted. Loki might have just tried to kill him but he was a familiar face. He kinda wanted to know what the slippery sniper would get up to now that he wasn’t on a leash.

Loki tensed, looking over his shoulder at Jesse. “Mercenary Work. Back to what I’m good at. If ye were smart, that’s what ye would be doing.”

“Sellin’ myself to the highest bidder?” Jesse huffed.

“Better than vigilante justice.” Loki shot back, and continued walking. “The outlaw life might suit ye, McCree, but yer gonna end up dying alone...”

Once Loki was gone, Jesse had to fish his revolver out of the mud. It was going to need some serious attention later, but first Jesse needed to patch himself up. He was covered in brushes, the cut in his chest wasn’t deep enough to require stitches but it still stung like a bitch when he cleared the wound and bandaged it. The worst was his jaw, the collision with the bar had loosened a back molar that promptly popped out when Jesse fiddled with it.

He jumped a cargo train out of town when he was patched up to the best of his abilities. He didn’t want to spend another minute in LA. He was bound for Texas, his old stomping ground, home of several messes he needed to clean up. Justice wasn’t going to dispense itself.

While he sat in the train car, Jesse removed his hat and opened the hidden flap inside. He pulled out three pictures that he always kept close. One of Overwatch, the famous ones that everyone had. One of Blackwatch, Gabe, Shimada, Loki and the gang. And one of Fey...All done up in her dress blues and smiling confidently into the camera. She had changed so much from the precocious little girl in the first photo. She wasn’t a ‘girl’ anymore.

Jesse shook his head, Loki’s words ringing in his ears as he ran his thumb over Fareeha’s face.

“She’s better off...” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait until McCree finds out what Loki’s up to with Fareeha and Liao years later...(foreshadowing) >:-)

**Author's Note:**

> I think the song “Bad Company” by...Bad Co. suits McCree pretty well. I also like the Five Finger Death Punch version for Reyes.(It’s Edgyer)
> 
> Ever play the game Battlefield Bad Company and it’s sequel? The group of soldiers in that game is similar to Blackwatch in that it is made up of ex cons and troublemakers.


End file.
